


Blackmailed

by veenarenne



Series: ALIGNMENT SYSTEM [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Actor Jeong Yunho, Cafe again why not, Filth, Lawyer Kang Yeosang, Lawyer Kim Hongjoong, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychiatrist Song Mingi, Reporter Choi Jongho, YunSang married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/veenarenne
Summary: Jongho who's a reporter, finds out about a secret of one of the most respected people in the society; Kang Yeosang. And he knew, that the information he has is very helpful, not just for him but also for the whole news agency he works at. But more than that, he also knew that Kang Yeosang knows the truth behind his former co-worker's conviction. And so, he decided to blackmail Yeosang instead.— work of fiction | grammatical and spelling errors ahead |ONGOING
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ALIGNMENT SYSTEM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**ext.; mingi's cafe; table 12; afternoon**

_"So, do you love him?" Mingi looked at Yeosang intently waiting for a response from his best friend. "No. I have never felt that way_ _towards_ _him before. Not even once."_

_Jongho, who was hiding as he listened to Mingi and Yeosang's question, took down notes as his eyes widened. Kang Yeosang, the well known lawyer in Seoul for his successful trials doesn't love his husband, Jeong Yunho?_

_He knew that time that he has hit the jackpot. This article would not flop; of course, Yeosang holds a respected reputation, why wouldn't people be interested with anything connected with him._

_"I never once loved him. But you know, Mingi, Yunho is fragile. I can never bring myself to hurt him. Plus, him being the only person I could trust, do you expect me to break his trust?"_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; yeosang and yunho's (jeong's) residence; bedroom; nighttime**

Yeosang entered his and Yunho's dark bedroom around eleven-thirty in the evening. Having someone who's reliable to tell his secrets, like Mingi is a relief for him.

Being married for a person he doesn't love for eight years has been very suffocating; though this person loves him dearly with his whole heart. Yeosang is not too evil to break his heart. So yeah, he's stuck in this marriage maybe for the rest of his life.

In the dark room, Yeosang started to get undressed so he could take a bath. Leaving himself without any clothing, he walked towards the nightstand and placed his personal things like phone there.

As he was walking towards the bathroom, he felt hands snaking around his waist, followed by soft kisses on his shoulder. "I missed you, babe. How long do you have to be gone because of those darn cases?"

This is the part is where Yeosang hates it the most. The time where he has to pretend to like it; where he needs to pretend that he doesn't force himself into it. Well, only if he's not tied to this marriage, he could've rejected it.

Composing himself, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck, kissing him. "I missed you more. But then, I missed this a lot."

That's all Yunho needed before lifting Yeosang throwing him on their bed. He didn't waste any time and went on top of him and started planting kisses on the younger's neck.

Yeosang just shut his eyes, not wanting to see what Yunho does to him. After all, he knows that Yunho won't let him walk tomorrow nor leave him with any energy to move at all.

"You're so gorgeous, Sang." Yunho whispered huskily on Yeosang's ear as he untied his robe letting it fall off his shoulder. As Yunho was fully naked, Yunho then separated Yeosang's legs with his lips landing on Yeosang's crotch.

Yeosang let out a whimper, despite the fact he's just forced with the marriage, he can't deny the fact that Yunho could make him feel good; really good.

In no time, Yeosang felt Yunho's wet finger inside his hole. As he let out a moan, Yunho started to fasten the movement every second; adding another finger every minute that passes.

Yeosang was going crazy as Yunho's fingers filled him up. The amount of pleasure was enough to drive him crazy; but not to mention that it was just Yunho's fingers. What more can Yunho do?

After making sure that Yeosang was prepared enough, Yunho reached out for the bottle of lube inside the cabinet of their nightstand and letting the substance flow on his member. Soon lubricated enough, he pushed inside of Yeosang; rough and deep.

Yeosang moaned in pleasure as Yunho filled him perfectly. Yunho started to nip on Yeosang's neck while he then started to move in and out. Their moans filled the air with Yunho's movement going faster and faster; making Yeosang roll his eyes back.

The pleasure was consuming the both of them that Yunho's thoughts were only focused on the pleasure he was feeling; he was so focused on that feeling that he started pounding on Yeosang roughly.

Yeosang kept arching his back with every Yunho's thrust. The way Yunho shoves his length inside him was that powerful that he can no longer hold back. "Y-yunho, I'm going to-"

"Fuck, Sang. G-go ahead." That's when Yeosang released a white substance all over his chest as Yunho thrust twice and filled Yeosang with his own cum.

Plopping next to Yeosang, Yunho was panting. He noticed Yeosang sweating so much as his face was very red due to what they have just done. His arm was about to be wrapped around Yeosang's waist but Yeosang then protested, "Don't you dare, Jeong Yunho. I'm all messy because of you."

"But you liked it, Sang. Don't deny." Yunho said back. Yeosang just rolled his eyes mentally. "Shut up, Yun. I need to get cleaned. Make sure that the sheets were changed once I get out of the bathroom."

Yeosang was standing up but was interrupted by Yunho carrying him to the bathroom in a bridal style. "Let's bath together. I'm in a mess too." Yeosang faked a pout, "But you won't let me walk tomorrow by the second we got inside the bathroom."

"That's what I'm doing. So that I'll have you all mine tomorrow." Yeosang mentally shook his head. He just wishes not to die yet; Yunho has stamina of a bull. He doesn't get tired that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**int.; kang's residence; yeosang's study; nighttime**

_"You need to marry the Jeong's son after graduating, Yeosang. That's the only way we could pay his family back for making you attend college."_

_"But father! I don't like Yunho. I don't even love him. Plus, he is my best friend, father. I can't imagine me marrying my best friend."_

_That time, Yeosang really knew that people meant it when they say, 'there's no free thing in this world.'_

_In return for his college fees to become a lawyer, he needed to do what his father says. He got no other choice, if he wants to graduate, then he needs to obey._

_Yunho was Yeosang's best friend. Though Yunho likes Yeosang more than as a friend, he never tried to push himself to Yeosang. He never tried to make Yeosang like him back._

_That's why Yunho's even against with the fact that his father wants Yeosang to marry him as soon as he graduates. But then, he also knew that he can't do anything once his father had decided._

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; yeosang and yunho's (jeong's residence); bedroom; daytime**

The morning welcomed Yeosang with his legs wobbly and weak. He groaned in annoyance as the bedroom door swung open, revealing Yunho who is holding a bed table with meal on it. "Morning, Sangie. Breakfast?"

Yeosang flashed a faint smile at Yunho as he grabbed the blanket, covering the half of him. Yunho entered and locked the door, then carefully placing the bed table on the bed. "Here, eat up already."

Yunho has always been taking care of Yeosang ever since the first day they got married; No, he has been taking care of Yeosang ever since they became friends. And Yeosang was thankful for it. Yeosang is always thankful for Yunho's nice treatment for him.

"Today is Sunday, do you want to go somewhere?" Yunho suddenly asked. Yeosang took a bite of the pancake before silently nodding. "But where?" Yeosang replied.

"Should we go out to watch movies? It's been so long since we watched one together."

"But Yunho, you're a celebrity. Do you want to be attacked by people? A sasaeng might even be waiting outside our house." That's the thing they have always been suffering from; the consequences of Yunho being an actor.

It was never an issue for Yeosang that he's married to an actor. But what concerns him is that there are fans that have been crossing the lines. It wasn't unusual, but he just hopes for them to stop; they should at least respect the privacy of the actor.

"And how about the reporters, Yunho? What if one of the reporters from Seized, sees us? Do you want them to make an issue about me being a lousy lawyer? Or about you, which you might be quitting as an actor since you're going out with me."

Yunho didn't know if the concern in Yeosang's voice is real. Despite the fact they're married, he didn't know if Yeosang even loves him back. Though Yeosang agreed with the marriage, Yunho doesn't know Yeosang's true intentions.

"Come on, Yeo. Please? I missed going out with you." This scene is one of the irritating parts for Yeosang. Yunho won't give up anyways. Yunho would insist on going out with him. "Well, promise me that you and I shouldn't do anything to cause something, okay? I don't want to be at the headlines tomorrow."

Yunho's eyes lit up and he hugged Yeosang. "Yes of course, we're going to be careful. Anyways, eat it all up. Let's get out of the house around ten-thirty. Wash up and get dressed." Yunho left a quick kiss on Yeosang's cheeks as Yeosang faked a giggle.

Once Yunho was out of the room, Yeosang let out a loud sigh. After three years of being married to Yunho, he started to give up the hope that he could break free from this marriage. Yeah, sucks to be Yeosang.

But then, he tried. He tried to love Yunho back. Yet, his heart couldn't really love him back. Yeosang's heart couldn't see Yunho the way Yunho sees him.

Yeosang just sighed once again before putting the bed table on the ground and carefully standing up to bath. Hopefully, this day would go by smoothly.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; seized's building; jongho's office; daytime**

The loud sound of typing welcomed Jongho once he entered his office. His co-workers greeted him as he walked through the hallways. He was popular enough to be known for his works.

But not just works, but works. Jongho has exposed a lot of people just by the articles he has been posting online. Working for this news agency, Seized, might be dangerous; well expose people with high rankings in the society.

Don't expect a peaceful life. They're coming for the person who meddles with their businesses. But Jongho's just unstoppable. Once he set the target, he wouldn't let go of them.

Yet, the matter with him now is that, should he publish the article about how Kang Yeosang has been lying to his husband, Jeong Yunho all those eight years?

He didn't know why he was still contemplating. Jongho could just click post and the bomb was set. Everyone will not only be shocked but their ratings would rise up; that would make their news agency the top one in the entire Seoul.

But Jongho once again thought of it, "If I published this, our ratings would raise, yet not that high. But if I publish something that could surpass the views and reactions this issue, our agency could rose up from the second spot in the rankings of the news agency in the whole South Korea to number one. Plus, I'll get a promotion as the chief editor!"

Jongho smiled like an idiot with that thought. But the smile was wiped away when he thought of what issue might surpass Kang Yeosang's. A frown was formed on his lips; then, an idea suddenly sprouted from his brain.

_"The information I could get from Kang Yeosang might be the hot news for almost a day not only in Seoul, but maybe the whole South Korea."_


	3. Chapter 3

**ext.; seoul's express way; nighttime**

_It was the night after Yunho and Yeosang's wedding. The newly wedded couple was on their way to the villa that Yunho's father has bought for their honeymoon._

_While inside the car, Yunho was tensed. He knew that it was because of that feeling of excitement because he's going to be spending the night with the person he has now loved, but at the same time nervous, since Yeosang still hasn't felt the same way._

_He noticed Yeosang looking outside the window; looking afar as it seems that his thoughts were wandering far enough just not to think about the next things that's going to happen between them._

_Yunho then reached out for Yeosang's hand and held it, "If you don't want to do it, Sang, then don't. It's up to you. I don't want to rush you or whatsoever."_

_Yeosang looked back to Yunho with stone cold expression as he slowly shook his head, "I have hurt you enough by the fact you know that I don't love you, yet. So at least, let me make you feel good by that."_

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**ext.; outside jeong's residence; daytime**

Yeosang was currently outside, waiting for Yunho inside their car. Funny how it was Yunho who told Yeosang to get dressed immediately but it was also him who's still getting dressed.

It may seem cute for most of people but Yeosang finds it irritating. He finds it irritating when people are taking too much time when getting ready. He hates it. But oh well, it was Yunho, so how could Yeosang get angry.

"Let's go?" At last, Yunho got inside of the car and he started the engine. "Mhm, let's go." Yeosang responses. The drive to the movie theater wasn't that boring; they talked about what movie should they watch.

In the end, they both ended up choosing "Flower of Evil" which caught the couple's attention the most. Fortunately, they both entered the cinema peacefully, and hopefully, they could exit it too, peacefully.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; seized's building; jongho's office; afternoon**

"Jongho! Found something interesting?" It was Jongho's boss, Ms. Hong who entered. The lady sat down on one of the chairs in front Jongho and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, but I'm working on something that could really shake the whole South Korea." Jongho replied proudly. "Oh, you think you could find something that could shake the whole South Korea? How? Are you going to cross the 38th parallel line and go to North Korea then do documentation?"

Ms. Hong just laughed with that and Jongho shook his head. "No, of course I won't risk doing that. I'm not Captain Ri or something. But I will expose the truth behind the conviction of one of our former reporters, Choi San."

It was another moment for Ms. Hong to raise her eyebrow. "Silly, how would you? You going to investigate yourself or something? If it comes close to exposing things in our agency, then I'm afraid that I have to kick you out, Jongho. I'm telling you."

Jongho just gave his boss a reassuring smile, "Ms. Hong, you know how I work. I work fine as the sand and I was never caught. Did I ever die because of exposing those corrupted politicians? I didn't right? So sit back and relax, Ms. Hong."

"You know what, you're creeping me out sometimes, Jjong. But anyways good luck. Let Seized outshine Astound. Fighting!"

Jongho just nodded at Ms. Hong's comment before replying, "Yes, Ms. Hong. We won't top just in Seoul but in the whole South Korea. And I'll make sure we are going to be the top one, no matter what it takes."

As the lady exited Jongho's office, Jongho started to type some digits on his phone. And when it rang, he immediately placed it on his right ear. "Hi, there, hyung. How have you been?"

_"Oh, what do you want this time, Jjong? Make sure it isn't that dangerous, I don't want to be dead meat to your Seonghwa hyung because of this."_

Jongho just chuckled with his Hongjoong hyung's comment as he knew that he has been a troublemaker since then, "Well, I just need some information from one of your co-worker."

_"Which one?"_

"Kang Yeosang." Hongjoong had a pause before answering. But anyways, Jongho's always prepared with a plan. "Don't worry much, hyung. You just have to stick with the plan and have money."

Hongjoong sighed in defeat knowing that Jongho will do whatever it takes just to get the information; Hongjoong doesn't also give a shit about what information it is— as long as it doesn't affect him and his work.

_"Okay then, what do I need to do?"_

"Thank you, hyung. Anyways, you just need to take them to a group dinner tomorrow night, afterwards to a club and the rest, is on me."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**ext.; mall's exit; afternoon**

Yeosang and Yunho, fortunately and once again exited the cinema peacefully. As they got inside the car to go home, Yunho suddenly popped a question.

"Yeosang, are you somehow like the male protagonist in the movie?" Yunho asked, full of doubt in the tone of his voice which worries Yeosang. "What do you mean, Yun?"

"You know, he never loved his wife, the female protagonist." Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows and held Yunho's hands for an additional effect to his acting. "I may have delayed loving you back, but Yunho, I love you since then and now."

Easy for Yeosang, Yunho fell with his words as they seemed so sincere.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

 _flower of evil is originally a kdrama;_  
ext/int means exterior and interior if you're  
wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**int.; the law firm; yeosang's office; nighttime**

Monday, around eight-thirty, Yeosang and his fellow co-workers were going home. Yeosang was already ready to get out of the building and away from all of this paper works but he was stopped by his co-worker, Kim Hongjoong.

"Nope! No one is going home yet. I'm taking everyone for dinner because everyone has been doing great!" Hongjoong exclaimed, partially ready for the beating he's going to face once he goes home to Seonghwa.

The rest of the team cheered as Yeosang grew suspicious by the sudden suggestion of the older. "Why today? Can't it wait for tomorrow?" He asked.

Hongjoong raised his eyebrow, not expecting the question from Yeosang. "Well, you have been winning a lot of trials lately but you never once took the firm for celebration, didn't you? Earlier, I won a trial, so I'm celebrating. You should at least be thankful that I'm taking everyone out so for a moment, they'll forget their darn spouses!"

Yeosang just shook his head with how weird Hongjoong could be. He didn't bother much to ask Hongjoong since Hongjoong is someone who wouldn't let his secrets or plans out; he'll keep it with him until the day he dies.

They all had nice dinner thanks to Hongjoong. The team has eaten in a fancy restaurant and once again thanks to Hongjoong. Now the team was now persuaded by this man to go on clubs and drink. Yeosang didn't grow even more suspicious; he needed this anyways.

_Three hours._ After three hours of wasting their time and body on alcohol, Yeosang was completely wasted. He could barely walk, but then, a man suddenly sat beside him with a smile.

"Hi there, pretty boy." The man blurted out. Yeosang's gaze was turned to the boy who spoke. "Oh hi there, too." He replied bluntly as he was so intoxicated due to the alcohol in his body. "By the way, my name is Jongho."

They spent few minutes chatting with each other with Yeosang cracking jokes and almost spreading his private information to the young man beside him. "You do have pretty lips, don't you?" The man said mindlessly.

Yeosang giggled as a grin formed into his lips, "You want to kiss me don't you? I know you want," Yeosang rested his hand on the counter with his chin resting on his palm, "What if I do?" The other asked, "Then kiss me. I'm giving you permission to own my lips."

Jongho soon leaned closer, smashing his lips onto Yeosang's. Yeosang then started to kiss back as the kiss became heated and rough. Breathlessly breaking the kiss, Yeosang was staring seductively at Jongho as he bit his lip. "Do you know what more can my pretty lips do? Mouth rather?"

**int.; jongho's house; bedroom; nighttime**

That statement he said soon leads the both of them on a bed with Jongho shoving his length in and out of Yeosang. Yeosang moaned, screamed, yelled Jongho's name as Jongho's moves becomes rougher and rougher each second.

And by every thrust, Jongho never fails to hit that spot inside Yeosang that gives Yeosang extreme pleasure. "Y-yes... Jongho." Yeosang was chanting Jongho's name nonstop as the younger was leaving kiss marks on Yeosang's neck and chest.

"Fuck," Jongho breathed on Yeosang's neck as Yeosang held onto Jongho's shoulder. The tightness enveloping Jongho's length made Jongho lost his mind. His plan and the real reason why he approached Yeosang vanished that night.

As they both released in unison, Jongho soon fell beside Yeosang, hugging him back. _"Let me do the plan tomorrow,"_ Jongho thought and they bothfell asleep.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; jongho's house; bedroom; daytime**

Yeosang just hates it whenever he wakes up. Plus the fact that his head started to ache. He groaned in' annoyance but was stunned, the second he felt someone hugging him from behind.

That's when Yeosang opened his eyes, trying to analyze where in the world he ended up. It wasn't his house or Hongjoong's place. "Where am I?" He mumbled.

"In my place," the man beside him answered. Yeosang immediately sat up, tossing the man's arms away from him. That's when Yeosang realized that he was naked. "O-oh, s-sorry about that. I must have caused inconvenience." Yeosang said.

Yeosang took the blanket and covered the rest of him as the man stood up without any warnings to get him half dressed. "No, you don't have to apologize. You didn't cause any inconvenience, pleasure rather."

Jongho sat at the side of his bed, staring at Yeosang's flushed face, "W-well anyways, I guess I need to go." Yeosang was all and ready to stand up but Jongho pinned him down on the bed, making him lose the grip from the blanket covering him.

"But if you decide to leave just like that, it's either I release your private pictures online or shall I publish the article about you, not really having romantic feelings towards your husband, Jeong Yunho."

Yeosang's eyes widened and he tried to stand up but it was no use since Yeosang grabbed both of his wrists to hold him down. "What the heck do you want from me?" Yeosang asked furiously. He does not like it when people act like this.

"You know me, attorney Kang. I am a reporter and I am taking information no matter what it takes. So tell me, what really happened behind the conviction of the well known reporter, Choi San? Did he really commit adultery or his husband, the senator's son, Jung Wooyoung fabricated everything?"

Yeosang knew that time that was really dead on whether what option Jongho chooses. If his private photos leaked, for sure, he's dead to Yunho and the public while if Jongho publishes the article about him, he's going to hurt Yunho and once again, humiliate himself to the public.

"'I'll only agree if you will answer all of my questions, truthfully." He boldly replied. Jongho hummed in response, "Go ahead. Ask." Yeosang breathed in and out, "How the heck did you knew about me not having feelings towards Yunho at all?"

"Well, I used my sasaeng skills. Unfortunately, out of all your secrets, it was that one you told Dr. Song which I knew." Jongho just replied. "Why are you doing this? San's case has been over two months now."

"San has been like a brother to him. I saw how he loved Wooyoung and how he genuinely cares for Wooyoung too. He treasured Wooyoung more than Wooyoung's parents did. That's why I cant' believe that he did it."

Jongho was staring intently at Yeosang as if he was about to melt him. Yeosang gulped when Jongho started to lean forward and kiss Yeosang's jaw, "Now tell me," Jongho whispered to Yeosang's ears, "What's your decision? Should I ruin your life in just a few clicks or will you cooperate?"

"F-fine," Yeosang said while arching his back as Jongho's lips trailed to his neck. "Great!" Jongho then stood up immediately, hanging there. Yeosang then sat straight and Jongho just chuckled when he saw Yeosang being flustered.

"Morning wood? Should I help you with that?" Jongho teasingly asked. "N-no! I-I should go. Just visit m-me at the law firm tomorrow. I feel sick today."

"Okay, you say so."


	5. Chapter 5

**int.; jeong's residence; kitchen; daytime**

Hurriedly and quietly, Yeosang sneaked inside of their house once he got off the taxi. Yeosang really thought he was lucky enough that Jongho didn't take any of his valuable belongings; of course when he roamed around the house for a bit he almost got lost because of how enormous it is.

Unfortunately, right when he opened their door, Yunho welcomed him with a worried look and hugging him right away. "Where have you been all night I was worried for you." Yunho said, still not breaking the hug.

"Sorry, I didn't inform you that Hongjoong hyung took us out for dinner and for a drink." Yeosang said as he broke the hug, "That's when I ended up in Seonghwa hyung and Hongjoong hyung's place. Sorry for worrying you, Yun."

Yunho just gave the younger a smile as he caressed his face, "It's okay, Sang. What's important right now is that you're already here. Shall we have breakfast?"

"But Yun, I already had breakfast at their house that's why I can't join you. Sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Yunho smiled at Yeosang before proceeding back to the kitchen. Yeosang then told Yunho that he'll go at their room to get changed. And as soon as he arrived inside their room, Yeosang threw his bag on the bed and dialed Mingi's number.

"You should have checked if there was anyone following us whenever we meet starting later, Mingi." Yeosang sternly said as soon as Mingi picked up, not letting the other to respond. _"Bro, chill. What do you mean by that?"_

"I'll tell you when we meet later. By the way, delete this call from your recent calls; I'm afraid about him. He may be tracking me." Mingi's eyebrows furrowed as he started to worry and be scared with Yeosang's words. "Then what time should we meet?" Mingi asked. Yeosang sighed, "Tomorrow afternoon. I have something to do this day."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; the law firm; yeosang's office; daytime**

Yeosang arrived at the law firm around eleven-thirty. His colleagues weren't shocked as they knew that Yeosang was the most wasted among them. Meanwhile Hongjoong was peeking from his office to see Yeosang.

There he noticed something near Yeosang's neck which worried him. As he is a very thoughtful and kind friend, he went straight up to the office's kitchen and made Yeosang coffee. He gently knocked on Yeosang's door and he was then let by Yeosang in.

"Here, you looked so doomed. Drink up." He said. Yeosang thanked him nicely and took a sip from the drink. "Are you okay? What happened to you last night?" Yeosang just gave Hongjoong a reassuring smile to prevent him from asking more questions.

"I'm completely fine, hyung. You see, my body's still complete and I'm still alive. Don't worry." Hongjoong sighed and leaned forward to him. "But I was sure I saw something purple near your neck." That's when Hongjoong removed the hair covering near Yeosang's nape due to his mullet.

"And it's a hickey." Hongjoong said in a suspicious tone making Yeosang nervous. "So, what happened last night? Who did this?" Hongjoong once again asked. Yeosang just sighed; Hongjoong's not going to give up unless he has answers.

"So last night I fucked up. Well you saw how wasted I am." Yeosang begun speaking and Hongjoong took the chair in front of Yeosang's desk where he sat down. "And there was this man who sat beside me that time. Then you know what happens next."

Hongjoong's eyes just widened when he heard what Yeosang said. It is true that Jongho will do anything just to get information but he didn't expect Jongho to actually have a one night stand with Yeosang just for that. "But who's this dude?"

"Don't be surprised but he's kind of known," As if Hongjoong's going to be shocked when Yeosang states that it was Jongho. He was way more surprised with what Jongho did. "Choi Jongho, that one reporter who works for Seized."

"What the heck?" Hongjoong faked being surprised. "Tone down the volume. Someone might hear us." Hongjoong just nodded with Yeosang. "Is that what all happened? That one night only?"

Yeosang leaned back on his chair as he don't get why Hongjoong was so curious about this. He was way too curious about this more than a reporter. "Hyung, I'll tell you. But first, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"Of course, I am trustworthy, Sang. You know me well, I won't leak this information." Yeosang nodded, at least he could say that his Hongjoong hyung is trustworthy. "He asked me to tell him what really happened to the former reporter, Choi San. The real thing that happened behind his conviction."

"You said yes?"

"I did." _That fast?_ Hongjoong thought. He knew Yeosang won't leak information that fast. Unless Jongho has something on him that Yeosang doesn't want anyone to know. "What does Jongho have on you? Did he blackmail you? If he did, what was it about?"

Yeosang contemplated on whether he should tell Hongjoong. It's something he had kept with himself and his family for the past fifteen years until Yeosang undergone a mental consultation with Mingi that's why he knew. "Just something personal. But I'm not comfortable with telling anyone."

Hongjoong gave Yeosang and understanding smile and nod. "Don't worry, Yeosang. I won't force you to tell me. Just tell me if you're comfortable already, okay?" Yeosang just hummed as a response. "I'll go now. Talk to you later."

"Okay hyung. Thank you."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; the law firm; yeosang's office; nighttime**

Around six-thirty in the evening, Yeosang was disturbed from his work by a sudden call from his secretary. "Sorry, Mr. Kang if I have disturbed you. But someone kept insisting for an appointment this seven in the evening. He won't stop calling."

Yeosang just nodded before stepping out of his office to go at his secretary's desk. "May I know who is he?" He asked the secretary. "The man said that he goes by the name Jongho. He said that you know him." Yeosang froze when he heard Jongho's name.

"Did he say anything more than that?" Yeosang asked. "He also told me that you should meet him at this restaurant." She said while showing Yeosang a piece of paper where the restaurant is.

"He said that is by seven-thirty and you're not still there, he'll be forced to give you the best surprise of your life. But I don't know if you noticed, he also has the same name as Reporter Choi."

Yeosang almost paled, he snatched the paper from his secretary and hurried inside his office to take his bag and coat. "Ms. Shin, move all my appointments starting seven this evening up until nine in the morning tomorrow." Yeosang said as he's not sure of what might happen tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**int** **.; walking on the cloud (restaurant);** **nighttime**

Yeosang, who was almost sprinting then arrived inside the restaurant that Jongho told his secretary. Once he entered, he was overwhelmed by how fancy the restaurant is.

Not too bad for a date though; but Yeosang wasn't there for that. His eyes wandered around the place as he was finding Jongho. A lady then approaches to him that seemed like an employee. "Mr. Kang Yeosang?"

Yeosang turned to the lady with a smile and nodded. "This way, sir. Mr. Choi has been waiting for you." Yeosang didn't answered back knowing that it'll make the atmosphere awkward; he doesn't like talking much to strangers.

The lady who approached to Yeosang then guided him to the restaurant's bar that confused him. And once they have entered the bar, Yeosang's attention was caught by a man sitting nearby next to a lady.

Once the man glanced at Yeosang, he smiled widely and asked the person next to him to go as he was going to have a special meeting with someone. Yeosang just rolled his eyes as he went to Jongho.

"Why did you have to scare me like that? You should've called nicely and told my secretary that you wanted to talk to me."

"That's what I did." Jongho said back. "But your secretary won't make an appointment for me. That's why I did that; I'm impatient Yeosang. Come on sit down."

Yeosang just sighed as he did what Jongho said. "Why here? Not your place? Someone might see us here and then create an issue; you know how the world works right now."

"I'm afraid that I might do some things to you when we're just alone together. So it's much better that we're here so I could control myself." Jongho nonchalantly answered as Yeosang widened his eyes.

"You— anyways, what do you want to know?" Yeosang just shrugged off what Jongho said. Jongho grimaced as he ordered a drink for the both of them. "Wait," Yeosang leaned closer. "Are you sure the bartender won't say anything?"

Jongho just smirked at Yeosang and looked back at him, "You just really want to go to my place once again, don't you?" Yeosang's eyebrows furrowed and he leaned back. "How assuming of you. Of course not. I just wanted to make sure that nothing gets out between us."

But then, Jongho's grin got wider as he took a sip from the glass of alcohol in his hand. "You know what, I think you're right. Let's go to my place."

As Jongho grabbed Yeosang's hand, Yeosang took it away which made Jongho confused. "Jongho, I'm warning you. If everything messes up in your place—"

"Nothing's going to be messed up if you're going to control yourself. Anyways," Jongho looked back at the bartender while holding Yeosang's hand. "Here's the payment and your tip. Just keep your mouth shut and everything's going to be fine. Let's go, Yeosang."

In the end, Yeosang was dragged by Jongho at the parking lot and in front of his car. Jongho then opened the passenger seat and waited for Yeosang, "After you." Yeosang sighed and then sat inside Jongho's car before Jongho could say another word.

They just sat there in silence as Yeosang rested his head on Jongho's car window. He just kept of thinking how he placed himself in that situation; and a person knowing a secret of his, out of all people: a reporter.

He can't help but sigh because of how dreading his situation is. Meanwhile, as Jongho drove, he noticed how bothered Yeosang is. For the first time since he entered the agency he is currently in, he somehow felt guilty. But Jongho kept telling himself that it'll soon be over once the truth is out.

"Yeosang," Jongho called out. Yeosang just responded with a raise of his eyebrow and a gaze, "This will soon be over, so don't be bothered that much. I just need to make those people who framed my best friend pay."

"Are you comforting me right now?" Yeosang asked. Jongho was silent after that and it made Yeosang chuckle, "Aw, you're concerned. Anyways, after this, I don't want any more connections or communications with you, alright?"

Jongho didn't know why he was saddened a little by the fact Yeosang wanted no more connections with him after that. But anyways, that's how their worlds work; once everything's done, it's done.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; jongho's house; living room; nighttime**

Jongho guided Yeosang towards his living room as he yeeted his bag on the couch and going upstairs to get his laptop and journal to get things done. Yeosang then sat on the couch and leaning back.

When Jongho got down, Yeosang sat up. He just watched Jongho as he set his laptop on. Once he was done, he sat in front of Yeosang and took his phone out to set the recorder. "Why would you record this? You want me to be exposed?"

"No, just a proof of our meeting. Don't worry, I'll edit your voice so no one would notice." Yeosang's eyebrows furrowed as Jongho raised his eyebrow, "The Jung will surely track who spoke up about this, Jongho. How would you ensure my safety?"

"Yeosang, you just need to trust me in this. Did the other politicians and bastards out there track me down when I exposed them? Of course not, right?" Jongho held Yeosang's hand and looked at him with comfort and a reassuring smile, "Just trust me. I'll keep you safe."

"Alright then, let's start." Jongho nodded and placed his phone on the table while Yeosang took his hand away from Jongho's grip. "So, did Choi San do the crime which was adultery? Did Choi San really cheated on Jung Wooyoung?"

"No." Yeosang answered as he was already sweating while thinking very carefully with what word he says. "He never did what was accused to him."

"Can you give any evidence to support your statement?" Yeosang breathed in and out as he took out his phone and opened it to show Jongho a specific file. "This is the record of the people who entered the bar near a café in Gangnam. It was also supported by CCTV footage."

"The Jung stated that Choi San went at the said bar around one-thirty to two-thirty am as his former husband, Jung Wooyoung was awoken by the engine of his car; that's when he followed Choi San."

"But the CCTV footage of the bar states something different; it was Choi San who chased Jung Wooyoung to the bar and it was Jung Wooyoung who went to the bar at that hour."

"Next, Jung Wooyoung also said that Choi San did the said crime for the past five years they were married and he only caught the convict last September 2019 which was last year. But the evidence we hold was much stronger to prove that Jung Wooyoung was the one who did it."

Jongho was bewildered by every second that passes with Yeosang's statements. He could never believe that Jung Wooyoung could really do that; he was there when they got married: San was really in love with Wooyoung.

"Adultery, which is defined as a voluntary sexual intercourse with a married person and a person who's not their spouse was committed by Jung Wooyoung and not Choi San." Jongho was writing so fast at the moment to keep up with Yeosang's words. "Any proof to support your statement?"

Yeosang once again took the phone from Jongho and showed him some more files regarding the case and then started explaining. "These are some files and records on where and what bars Jung Wooyoung has been going around from June 2015 to the most recent September 2020."

"There are also footages of him going out from fifteen different bars with different ladies in that span of time. Some witnesses stated that they have seen Jung Wooyoung going at motels; to support the legitimacy of the witnesses' statements, here are also the footages from the said motels."

Jongho was so done with Wooyoung right now. He wanted to go and attack Wooyoung at the moment; but then, he should be very careful of his actions. "Choi San pleaded not guilty at the first trial. But then, he suddenly pleads guilty on the way for the third trial, Why?"

Yeosang breathed in and out heavily as he was readying himself for the answer. "Love; San loves Wooyoung more than anything in this world. San knew that once the senator, who is Wooyoung's father, about what Wooyoung did, Wooyoung will suffer."

"He knows about harsh Wooyoung's father is; which made his father fabricate everything about the thing Wooyoung did. That's why he gave up for Wooyoung; he didn't want to make Wooyoung suffer even more since he knows what Wooyoung will go through because of this."

That's when Jongho knew, love could make us do a lot of stupid things. That love could even make us take a bullet for someone we really love; that's why for Jongho, love sucks. "Thank you for agreeing with this interview."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth Behind Reporter Choi's Conviction**   
_November 16, 2020 By_ _**JH Choi** _

The case of one of the former reporters from Seized has shocked many people across South Korea; and it was Choi San's case. Choi San has been much respected due to his honest and straightforward opinions towards everything.

Reporter Choi was also praised for his eye-catching articles and interesting headlines to be read by everyone. But lately, this November 2020, he was convicted for adultery.

But can you really believe that Reporter Choi did what was accused to him?

Many people said no and there are still people who said yes. As a reporter who was close to him, of course I didn't believe it. Mixed emotions were seen at the biggest social media flat forms that it has been a hot issue for consecutive two weeks.

The issue has died but are you wondering why this was suddenly brought up now? Because you are about to witness the truth behind his conviction.

Reporter Choi's former husband, Jung Wooyoung is Senator Jung's son has accused his own husband for adultery. But there are important evidences that has been shut down and kept away from the public eye.

Let's get straight to the point; there are a lot of CCTV footages that shows that Jung Wooyoung was the person who really did the crime.

Around 1:30 AM, September 13, 2020, Jung Wooyoung was seen entering a bar in Gangnam that was involved in a prostitution scandal two weeks ago; and after two hours, he was seen exiting the bar with a lady.

But Reporter Choi wasn't seen entering the bar, but parking near his former husband's car to wait for him.

Apparently, Reporter Choi was also there when Jung Wooyoung was seen entering a motel in Itaewon. The reporter never left the car even once while following his husband; which proves that he's just being a curious husband to known what are his doings.

Reporter Choi later on left the place five minutes before his former husband left the motel. The next day, Reporter Choi was accused with adultery with fabricated evidences.

_The picture below shows the record of people coming at the bar where Jung Wooyoung went (September 13, 2020):_

_*Insert picture*_

_This is also a picture of him being seen around Itaewon clubs this September too (_ _September_ _13, 2020):_

_*Insert picture*_

There are also witnesses that support these evidences that were forced to be shut by the Senator, Jung Wooyoung's father. But because of the shame it would bring to his political career; however, the truth behind this should always be revealed and should not be kept hidden in the dark.

Now you have seen the evidences, do you still believe that Choi San really did what was accused to him?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; the law firm; yeosang's office;** **daytime** ****

As Yeosang finished reading the article that was published last dawn. Truly, Jongho was really invested to know the truth that he only took hours to write everything down and publish it. But then, at last, Yeosang can now breathe freely.

He let out a sigh before starting to once again reading the case he is on. As he read the file, his thoughts suddenly wandered. He suddenly thought of none other than, _Jongho._

Is it really the end for the both of them? Yeosang didn't know why he was suddenly disheartened by thinking about it. He was getting upset over it; he did not want to think about it and he did not want to think about not seeing Jongho again.

Frustrated, he dropped the paper work and stood up. Yeosang thought that he just really needed coffee, _that's it_ and then he would be focused on his work again. At least, _he thought._

Yeosang was even more bugged about Jongho as soon as he sat down back on his desk. His thoughts about doing his work were soon blocked by Jongho. Early in the morning, he was thinking about how soft Jongho's lips as it touched his skin and how harsh he would be in bed.

Out of frustration, Yeosang's hands covered his face as he shook his head continuously. "Why the heck am I thinking about that? Yeosang, you're already married yet you're thinking about this? How pathetic." Yeosang told to himself.

**int.; the law firm; yeosang's office; noon**

Jongho's sudden appearance at the law firm was not expected by Hongjoong or Yeosang's secretary. Hongjoong's eyes widened when he saw Jongho approaching Yeosang's secretary that was working.

Jongho then grimaced at the secretary that caught her attention. "Good afternoon sir, is there anything I can do to help you?" She politely asked and Jongho nodded. "Actually, may I ask if Attorney Kang is available this lunch?"

The secretary landed her eyes on the notebook that she was writing on earlier, "Attorney Kang doesn't have any appointments this lunch up until three this afternoon, sir. Would you like to set an appointment?" Once again, Jongho nodded, "Yes please and I'm taking the rest of this hour until three PM."

The secretary just nodded as she didn't saw Jongho entering Yeosang's office immediately. "Sir, you're not allowed to enter yet." Jongho just smiled at the secretary before saying, "This is a surprise visit. Please don't interfere, thank you."

Jongho entered the office to see Yeosang staring out of nowhere. He then approached to Yeosang and Yeosang doesn't seem to notice his presence. "Yeosang?" He called out. Mindlessly, Yeosang looked at Jongho with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait you're here?" Yeosang said and then shook his head. "No of course not, you're not really here. I must've thinking about you too much that I'm seeing things." Jongho's lips formed a grin upon hearing the statement from Yeosang.

"So you're thinking about me?" Jongho asked he was slowly approaching to his side. Yeosang semi-consciously nodded at Jongho. "Since I know you're not true, I'll tell you the truth. Yes, since early this morning I have been thinking about you. You just can't get out of my head and you're bugging me. I am trying to work but you -"

Before Yeosang could finish what he was saying, Jongho has already pulled him closer by his nape and claiming his lips. That moment, Yeosang was awoken from his thoughts. As if he just got up from suffering from a nightmare.

"So, do you still believe that I'm not real?" Jongho asked as he cut the kiss. Yeosang's face was almost in the shade of maroon as his eyes were round as the moon. "What are you doing here? Haven't I told you that I don't want any connections with you after San's case? I have told you everything—”

"I know, Yeosang. Let's just talk, can I do that? At least for the last time?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess because i am a mess too lmao

**int** **.; the law firm; yeosang's office; noon**

"I know, Yeosang. Let's just talk, can I do that? At least for the last time?" Yeosang's eyebrows furrowed as Jongho stood up straight. "Earlier, two hours after I published that article, it already gained a hundred thousand views. That's why I got promoted."

"Then... Congratulations? Good for you." Jongho just sighed with Yeosang's response, knowing that he won't really care. He didn't even know why he rushed to come to Yeosang after this. "I am going be transferred to New York because of the promotion."

Yeosang's heart dropped after hearing those words for an unknown reason. Is it because he's going to miss Jongho? _Impossible._ "Come on, Jongho, shouldn't you be happy because you're already going to achieve your dreams? So go ahead, reach your dreams."

"I'm going to miss you, Yeosang." Even Jongho was stunned but what he said; out of nowhere, he said that. "I don't know why am I saying this but for sure I will miss you, Yeosang. I know it sounds pathetic since you're already married but, for sure, I'm going to miss you."

Yeosang was out of words; he did not know what to reply or what to say. Should he reject those words from Jongho and push him away? But the a part of him tells that he should say Jongho's words back; that he'll miss him too.

"You don't have to reply anything. I just want you to know. Anyways you don't have to worry about your secret. I'll go ahead then. Have a great day, Yeo." And just like that, Yeosang let Jongho go. He was frozen on his place that he didn't think if he'll regret his decisions or what.

When Jongho has completely vanished in front of him, it felt like all of his energy was drained from him; it felt like the news that Jongho told Yeosang has overwhelmed him. After a few seconds, he suddenly rushed towards her secretary. "Tell the guards at the front gate to stop the man in my office earlier, now!"

**ext.; the law firm; parking lot; noon**

There's nothing sure about what's happening with Jongho and Yeosang. But right now, one thing's for sure, Yeosang's going to chase Jongho down. As Yeosang patiently wait for the elevator to get down at the parking lot, Jongho was near to his car.

He was speechless for his actions earlier. His actions were almost unexplainable and unreasonable. Was he going crazy because of all the anxiety attacks due to exposing the people known in the society? Jongho shook his head, _maybe._

As he was walking towards his car, he was stopped when someone held his hand. "Then I'll miss you too." Jongho looked at the person who owns the voice. "I too, don't know why I am saying these things but I am going to miss you too. I am going to miss that sudden panic attack because of your calls—"

And Jongho hugged Yeosang tightly, not caring about the people who might see them. As a response, Yeosang then hugged Jongho too. His heart suddenly raced while he's in Jongho's arms. "So when are you going to leave?" Yeosang asked when he broke the hug.

"Next week, I guess." Jongho's hands ran through Yeosang's hair as Yeosang held it. "Take me out for a while but not exceeding up until—" Jongho just grimaced at Yeosang and dragged him inside the passenger seat. He then sat at the driver's seat. "I know, Sang. Up until three PM, you have an appointment with me."

"You—"

"That's right; you're spending the next three hours with me, _at my place._ "

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; jongho's house; bedroom; afternoon**

Jongho did not waste any time and immediately attacked Yeosang with a kiss as soon as he entered the house. Yeosang soon kissed back as Jongho's hands were now wrapped around his waist. Yeosang was then pushed against the closed door while Jongho started to remove his clothes.

As his clothes were already piled on the floor, leaving him naked, Jongho's lips soon touched Yeosang's neck and every time Jongho would nip into his skin, Yeosang moan beautifully.

After few minutes, Yeosang felt himself being lifted from the ground. Jongho then took Yeosang inside his room, throwing him onto his bed. Jongho crawled on top of Yeosang and Yeosang's hands made his way to remove Jongho's shirt but Jongho stopped him.

Yeosang rolled his eyes at Jongho, "Then get off me if you won't remove your clothes. I don't want you to fuck me in a turtle neck." Jongho can't help but chuckle with Yeosang's comment before standing up.

His eyes were locked with Yeosang's as he removed his clothes. Yeosang was just watching Jongho intently, inch by inch as his thoughts were going wilder and wilder. "Come on, Jongho." Yeosang complained and Jongho just sat on the edge of the bed. "Suck on it, Yeosang."

"Gladly." Yeosang soon got off the bed and kneeled in front of Jongho. Yeosang started to drool on Jongho's throbbing member as he licked the tip of it, teasing Jongho. "Yeosang, I'm warning you. Stop teasing." Yeosang just grinned playfully and took Jongho's whole length in his mouth without any hesitations.

"F-fuck, Sang." Jongho hissed. The sudden sensation he felt was pleasurable as Yeosang started to bob his head up and down. Yeosang's slow pace soon started to speed up while Jongho's low groans started to grow louder.

Jongho can no longer help it and grabbed some of Yeosang's hair, shoving his length in the older's mouth. Yeosang held onto Jongho's hips as he let Jongho do the job; fuck his mouth. "S-so good," Jongho moaned.

Yeosang was a beautiful mess and Jongho was just watching him as he kept thrusting in and out his mouth. After few more thrusts, Jongho then came inside Yeosang with Yeosang swallowing everything and licking any excess that drips on Jongho's cock. "Such a good boy," Jongho cooed.

He then lifted Yeosang, pinned him on the bed and kissed him roughly. "Don't you realize how pretty you are now?" Jongho said after breaking the kiss. He started to pepper Yeosang's neck with kisses as his fingers reached Yeosang's mouth.

Yeosang willing sucked on it like a lollipop and Jongho just grinned when he took his fingers out of Yeosang's mouth. A finger was soon inserted into Yeosang's hole.

Two soon become three and as the last finger was in, he moaned in too much pleasure. Jongho's fingers were enough to make Yeosang crazy; since unlike Yunho's, Jongho's fingers were thick and long.

Jongho took the lube inside the drawer of the nightstand and started to lubricate his length. Once slick enough, he positioned himself on Yeosang and Yeosang just kissed him as a sign that he's ready. Soon, he pushed himself in with Yeosang arching his back as pleasure consumed the both of them, making them moan.

Without any warnings, Jongho moved in a fast pace that made Yeosang hold onto his shoulders with a yelp. "Jongho, f-fuck." Yeosang was chanting Jongho's name throughout the time Jongho's fucking him. The pleasure was unbearable that anytime he felt like he was about to release.

"J-Jongho, I'm going to—"

"Fuck, go ahead." That's just all Yeosang could take before releasing all over their chests as Jongho released inside him. Jongho plopped beside Yeosang, hugging him and Yeosang just rested his head on Jongho's arm. 

"You know what, Jongho? Fuck marriage, I am currently thinking for an annulment right now."

"Then go ahead, Sang. I'll support you."


	9. Chapter 9

**int** **.; jongho's house; bedroom; afternoon**

Waking up at around two in the afternoon, Yeosang felt Jongho hugging him from the back. It made Yeosang smile a little as he turned to face the younger. His eyes landed on Jongho's peaceful sleeping state and Yeosang's hands touching Jongho's face with his thumb softly caressing his cheek.

Yeosang then noticed how ethereal Jongho is just by sleeping. Some strands of Jongho's brown hair stuck on his forehead did not affect on how attractive he is. Tracing the younger's nose, Yeosang looked down on Jongho's plump pink lips, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Jongho slowly opened his eyes as a smile was formed on his lips. He hugged Yeosang tighter and Yeosang just snuggled into Jongho's hug. "I cannot save a picture of you, you know? But I could just save your number."

"Then I'll just send a picture of me." Jongho replied and Yeosang looked up on him, "No. That's not allowed too. I'll just come over here, what do you think?" Jongho looked at Yeosang and puckered his lips as he was thinking.

"Should I just rent a whole cruise ship for the both of us?" Yeosang's eyebrows furrowed, "You'd really rent a whole cruise ship just for the both of us?" Jongho smiled cockily and nodded.

"Well I would, of course I could afford it. But if and only if you will say yes to my question."

"What is it?" Yeosang asked excitedly. He just felt excited by the thought of riding a cruise ship and he's riding one with Jongho. Well the chance that he could ride Jongho excites him more. "Yeosang? Are you listening?"

"O-oh, yes, I am. W-what is it again?" Jongho smiled faintly at Yeosang before leaning closer, "As I've said, I wanted to spend more time with you since maybe next week, I'll be transferred to New York due to the promotion. So I want you to come with me and at least three days of your life with me at the cruise ship. But then, I am asking you a question and that'll be your answer to the question about the cruise ship."

Yeosang gave Jongho a nod and Jongho took that as a go signal to ask the question. "Yeosang, would you be my boyfriend?" Stunned, Yeosang froze. He was not expecting that question. To be honest, Yeosang actually thought that Jongho would ask him to pay half of the bill to rent.

"You know, you could turn down the offer. I won't force you but I just wanted to ask you. Well, I would admit, I did have a crush on you before we actually met and—"

"Yes."

"What?" Yeosang giggled and cupped Jongho's shocked face, "I said yes, Jongho. It's a yes." Jongho gave the younger a smile as he wasn't expecting that answer from Yeosang. He was actually already planning on how he would execute a 'just kidding!' yell in front of Yeosang's face.

There, Jongho leaned closer to Yeosang to claim his lips. Yeosang quickly kissed Jongho back, still not minding the consequences his actions; but what could he do, Yeosang just felt genuinely happy with Jongho right now; for Yeosang, it just felt right that he's with Jongho. Yeosang felt much more alive when he was with Jongho.

Was there a moment when he wanted something this bad?

_───_ _･_ _｡ﾟ_ _☆_ _: *._ _☽_ _.* :_ _☆_ _ﾟ_ _. ───_

**int** **.;** **jeong's** **residence; kitchen; nighttime**

Yeosang arrives home late at around ten-thirty in the evening. When he has already stepped inside the house, there was no trace of Yunho at all aside from a meal that was on the dining table together with a note that says,

_"Sang, I need to go somewhere tonight so I can't go home. But don't worry, I'll be home by tomorrow morning. Eat if you still haven't, just heat it in the microwave. Love you! ─Yun."_

Yeosang places the note down and put the bag on the other chair as he sat down peacefully to eat the meal that Yunho has prepared him before he got home.

_───_ _･_ _｡ﾟ_ _☆_ _: *._ _☽_ _.* :_ _☆_ _ﾟ_ _. ───_

**ext.; seoul city jail; visitor's area; nighttime**

_It was cold that evening at San's prison cell as he still can't sleep. He has overheard from some police officers that there were evidences that was revealed to the public that put Senator Jung and Wooyoung in a tight position that day; and that's when San thought that those were the evidences that Yeosang, his lawyer found._

_He has also overheard that the person behind the said disclosure of the evidences was Jongho, a friend of his. That's why he's worried sick for the both of them. He knew that Senator Jung would do everything just silence the people involved and put the evidences under the rag._

_"Choi San, someone wants to visit you. Get up." The sudden call from the police officer woke San from his thoughts as he immediately stood up in front of the cell door and waited for it to open._

_They both walked to the visitor's room quietly and San's face turned even more gloomy to see the face of the person who caused all of this; none other than his former husband, Wooyoung._

_He sat down in front of him with the glass divides the spaces between them. San just put on a bored expression before he spoke, "What more do you want, Wooyoung? I'm already paying for what you did, right? What more do you and your father wants?"_

_Wooyoung was angered by what San said but then he managed to hide it because of the police officers around them. If there were none, he could have shoot San right then. "Can I request the police officers to get out for a bit? This is an important matter for the both of us."_

_Both of the officers in Wooyoung and San's side hesitated for a bit before deciding to get out but stay in front of the doors. When the officers were gone, that's when Wooyoung glared at San. "Who exposed those evidences to the reporter?"_

_San raised an eyebrow; there's no way that he would expose Jongho and Yeosang. They have nothing to do with this- no; they should not have done anything with this. After all, Yeosang was plainly just San's lawyer and Jongho's just a decent reporter._

_"I said, who the heck exposed the evidences to the reporter?" San just rolled his eyes as Wooyoung was already really mad at the moment. He can't break the trust he earned from his father; for after all of this, he could already own the businesses his father built and leave his younger brother to take over his father's position in politics._

_"How would I know? I'm locked up in a cell without a phone, Wooyoung. Shouldn't you be using that brain of yours? I don't even know what's happening outside."_

_"Someone published an article exposing me about what I did and I am asking you about who the hell knows about the evidences, San." San laughed sarcastically at Wooyoung before standing up, "You think I'm that gullible to tell you who is it? Again, use that brain of yours,_ **_babe._ ** _"_

_And San just left Wooyoung without answers. San wouldn't risk anyone's life or give anyone's identity to the Jung's. He would never; that's why he would rather suffer alone than to involve others._

_After all, he treats his situation as a punishment for his gullible self back then; back then when he let himself fall for Wooyoung's tricks and let the younger control_ _him_ _._


	10. Chapter 10

**ext.; choi's residence; meters away from entrance; noon**

_The man in black was following two figures right now as his camera was dangling around his neck. The two figures stopped in front of a house as he started to turn off the flash of his camera and took photos of the two. He did not expect that the both of them would really come out as a couple but they both seemed as one._

_He grinned to himself once he checked the photos he has captured right from the first day he started to follow the two of them. He is very much sure about the two's relationship; it'll be ground breaking if ever they would really come out as one._

_The man then went back inside of his car and put his camera on the passenger seat as he drove back to his place. Once the man got back at his place, he was welcomed by an empty living room. He dropped his bag at the couch and took the camera with him._

_Knowing where his partner is, he entered a bedroom and approached the other who was sitting in front of his laptop. "So these are the pictures. Goodness, I really did not expect the both of them to be a thing."_

_The other chuckled as he looked at him, "Come here. Look what I just got from the writer's laptop." The man soon followed the_ _other's_ _instructions and sat beside his partner. His partner's hands snaked around his waist as he was pulled closer. "What?! Really? This is true? Goodness, gracious, are you publishing this? Won't this be marked as plagiarism?"_

_"No, bub. It won't be marked as plagiarism for we're publishing this under the original writer's name." The other kissed the top of his lover's head as he was answered by a giggle._

**───** **･** **｡ﾟ** **☆** **: *.** **☽** **.* :** **☆** **ﾟ** **. ───**

Yeosang woke up from the hug he received from someone. He did not bother to move an inch since he already knew who the person hugging him. "Good morning, Sang. Shall we have breakfast already?"

Yeosang nodded faintly and removed Yunho's arm from him before standing up. He wore his slippers and turned to Yunho to smile. "Let's go?" Yunho stood up and waited for Yeosang. He then wrapped his hand around Yeosang's waist as they both left the room.

Eating in silence, Yunho noticed that Yeosang seemed glowing; he was making soft and faint smiles from time to time. Yunho furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Yeosang to ask him, "You seemed happy today, Sangie. Did anything happen yesterday?"

Yeosang looked up to Yunho from his food and smiled, "Nothing much, you know, I have won a case." Yeosang answered and Yunho did not bother to ask Yeosang more; afraid that it might lead to a fight. And Yeosang was just thankful that Yunho did not try to dig even more.

"Anyways, Yun, I would like to inform you that I received an invitation for a reunion party from my college friends and it'll be tomorrow night. The party will be held at my friend's cruise ship so I guess I'll be gone for about one or two days. Will you be alright?"

_Doubtful;_ Yunho is doubtful about what Yeosang was saying. He felt uncomfortable about Yeosang being in a cruise and away from him for days. As if his system was telling him that it won't be just a normal party.

"It's alright, Sang. I know you might miss your former friends and classmates. Just say hello for me to them." Yeosang's mood lit up and he leaned closer to Yunho to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Yun. I'll go and get ready."

There, Yeosang ran upstairs to their room and quickly locked the door. He took his phone and opened a specific contact named Reporter Choi. He then texted him about the details; though he might sound selfish, oh well, it's his first time doing something for himself for the past thirty-one years of his life.

He then quickly took a bag where he would put his things and started packing.

**───** **･** **｡ﾟ** **☆** **: *.** **☽** **.* :** **☆** **ﾟ** **. ───**

**int.; seized's building; jongho's office;** **daytime**

Jongho entered his office where Ms. Hong was waiting for him and as soon as he stepped in the office, Ms. Hong immediately clapped for him. "Congratulations! You're being transferred to New York. Isn't that a great thing? You're going to be one of those reporters from South Korea to be transferred!"

Jongho just nodded with a forced smile before nonchalantly putting his bag on his desk and sitting down. His boss seemed to notice that's why she immediately asked, "Why? Is there something wrong about it? Don't you want it?"

"It's not that I don't want it Ms. Hong. I wanted it since the first time I ever worked here eight years ago, you know that. But it just makes me sad when I'm thinking about leaving my hometown, Seoul. You know, Ms. Hong, normal things happening to a person."

Ms. Hong raised her eyebrow and sat on the chair in front of Jongho, "Are you sad because you're leaving Seoul or are you sad because you are leaving someone behind Seoul?"

Jongho immediately looked at Ms. Hong and saw her grinning widely. "So who is it? Who finally caught the great Choi Jongho?" Jongho just chuckled upon hearing the question. "No one has ever caught me yet, Ms. Hong. It's just that, I am leaving an informant of mine when I still want to gather more informations."

"Are you sure that you're not catching feelings with this informant? The result won't be good once you finally ditch the informant the informant still wants more right?"

"Yeah, Ms. Hong, I am very sure I am not. Of all people why would I fall for an informant? Let's just say that I am doing such things for the sake of our news agency because there's no way I am catching feelings for this informant."

Ms. Hong just shrugged everything off and let Jongho be. Jongho just sighed and leaned on his swivel chair while looking through the draft of an article of his that was already printed.

"Of all people, I would never fall for Yeosang. I'm just doing this for the sake of San, myself and our news agency. That's just it, nothing more and nothing less." He thought.

Being honest to himself, after the article about Choi San, Jongho thought that he would stop bugging Yeosang about more things— _but that's what he thought._

After seeing how the article has shook the entire Seoul and tasting the sweet success because of it, he has now begun to think about what more he could get from Yeosang; selfish indeed, but a reporter's duty is to expose the truth, right?

Facts and only facts; that's what Jongho aims for. That's why, he could see the trip with Yeosang an advantage to get more information about other cases Yeosang has won.

“And I will be publishing one of the most intriguing things before I would step out of Seoul.” He told himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**ext.; seoul; highway; nighttime**

When the night has fallen and it was the day Yeosang was waiting for, Jongho immediately got out of the building where he works around five-thirty in the evening. Grabbing his belongings, he said goodbye to everyone and making Ms. Hong curious why he left so early.

He then arrived at the law firm and parked his car in front of it while he waited for Yeosang. Meanwhile, Yeosang was really anticipating to the point he already has the bag of his clothes with him already.

Yeosang's phone buzzed, indicating that someone has texted him. He immediately opened the message when he saw that it was from Jongho. "I'm already here? Are you ready?" He read the text. Yeosang excitedly replied back and rushed towards the door.

"I'll be gone for two days, Ms. Shin. So cancel all the appointments that I have, thank you." As he already notified his secretary about his absence for the next two days, Yeosang swiftly entered the elevator and got off.

From afar, Jongho could see Yeosang walking towards the exit of the building. He smiled at him as he hugged the younger. "Shall we go?" Yeosang immediately nodded and they both made their way to enter the car.

"Are you that excited?" Jongho asked when he entered the car and saw that Yeosang's bag was already at the back seat. "Not much, maybe slight." Yeosang giggled as he once again leaned his head on the window.

Jongho has started to drive the car with Yeosang being silent almost the whole trip. He suddenly felt a hand caressing his thigh. He glanced to Yeosang for a bit before smiling. "What is it, Sang? Is there any problem? Do you want to stand by?"

"No, it's fine. I just want to tell you that I am very happy right now. It's been so long since I felt this kind of excitement and for once, I have felt it once again because of you. Thank you, Jongho." Yeosang smiled sweetly at him as he heard a faint hum in response.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**ext.; dock; pier; nighttime**

Upon arriving at the dock, Jongho has his hands snaked around Yeosang's waist already. The day before, Yeosang has already suggested Jongho to rent only a yacht for the both of them; well Jongho even insisted to rent a whole ass ship when they could just rent a yacht.

In the end, Yeosang won and Jongho no longer argued with what Yeosang wants. They both made their way to the pier and met a friend of Jongho there. "Take care of my yacht, Jongho. Or else, I swear Choi Jongho, my parents would kill me."

"Don't worry too much, Dongju. I wasn't called as our group's pirate king for nothing right? Anyways, thank you. You'll get her back after two days." Jongho assured his friend. Dongju just sighed, once his twin knows about him letting Jongho borrow his yacht, he'll die.

"Just promise that you won't leave any trace there. Don't leave any mess or anything, Jongho. I know you too well." Jongho flashed a devilish grin before looking dearly at Yeosang, "I can't promise, Dongju. You see, the person with me right now is the epitome of beauty, isn't he?"

Yeosang's cheeks turned red but thankfully it wasn't noticed since it was night; Jongho could just make him flustered in matter of seconds. "Alright, get out of my face. I don't want to see any other cheesiness here. Go away."

Jongho chuckled, "Then why don't you go to Geonhak? I'm sure he's waiting for you." Dongju rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know what, Jongho, just get inside of that yacht but I'm telling you, you should never operate that yacht over seventy feet from the pier. And I'm reminding you not because I'm worried for you but for my own sake."

"Yeah, thank you!"

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**ext.; yacht; mini bar; nighttime**

After Jongho nonchalantly replied to Dongju, he then dragged Yeosang into the yacht. Soon, Jongho operated the yacht while he told Yeosang to put their things at the room. Jongho grinned as he made the ship stop once reached the limit and going to the mini bar inside the yacht.

"Yeah," Jongho nonchalantly replied and dragged Yeosang into the yacht. Soon, Jongho operated the yacht while he told Yeosang to put their things at the room. Jongho grinned as he made the ship stop once reached the limit and going to the mini bar inside the yacht.

_"The night should and will go as planned,"_ Jongho thought. Yeosang then got out of the room wearing more comfortable clothes such as an oversized shirt and loose pants. He saw Jongho smiling at him and he immediately went to him.

"You're drinking? We should eat first. Come on, I'll cook." Jongho just smiled and pulled Yeosang onto his lap, hugging him from behind. "You'll cook? But you shouldn't burn the whole kitchen." Jongho joked. "Trust me, I never burnt a kitchen but an egg."

Jongho rested his chin on Yeosang's shoulder as Yeosang held his hand. "When do you want to file the annulment by any chance?" Jongho asked out of blue. Actually, Yeosang haven't planned anything yet. It just came across his mind and he hasn't discussed with Yunho about it too.

Yunho may be hurt, but Yeosang has been suffocated for the past years. It's already time for him to break free; to be finally free with Jongho. And no shall know about them yet; Yeosang can never let anyone know about them.

"Depends on when it can be issued. You know, paper works and those darn grounds for annulment. We, I mean, I just need to prove that the marriage was forced since I never wanted the marriage in the first place. I was forced since I know what Yunho's father can do if I refused. He could either drop being a sponsor for me and for my scholarship or he could attack my parents indirectly. I can't let that happen you know."

Jongho just hummed and started to plant kisses on Yeosang's nape and to his neck. "J-jongho, let's eat first." Yeosang whispered but Jongho's hands have already been inside Yeosang's shirt. "But I want to eat you." He huskily said.

"Jongho! Come on, I'm hungry. Let's eat dinner in peace." Jongho chuckled before letting Yeosang go. He held Yeosang's hand and guided him to the kitchen. "Then show me what you got, Chef Kang." Yeosang smiled and nodded before going straight to the fridge to get the ingredients.


	12. Chapter 12

**ext.; yacht; kitchen; nighttime**

As Yeosang started to cook, Jongho's eyes were glued to him; watching every movement he was doing as if Jongho is memorizing every single detail about him. Jongho has never been attached to someone like this but he wanted to keep Yeosang away from everyone else.

Jongho wanted to own Yeosang as if he was his own property. He hates it when Yeosang talks about Yunho aside from the details for filing the annulment, he hates it when Yeosang talks about his work with Hongjoong and he hates it when Yeosang's away from him.

Sounding like a possessive boyfriend, Jongho shrugged off that thought when he remembered why he was actually here with Yeosang. _'If he successfully got the information about San's case, what more can he get from Yeosang about the sudden death of a senator that was rumored to be the ordered by Yeosang's spouse's father?'_

"Jongho, can you pass me the salt in front of you?" Smiling, Jongho gave the salt to Yeosang while hugging him back. "Why are you so clingy today?" Yeosang asked, "I might burn the whole kitchen if you kept hugging me from the back, Jjong."

"You won't burn the kitchen even if I am hugging you, Sang. I'm not even holding your hands o what." Jongho replied. Yeosang just shook his head and continued what he was doing thought it's kind of hard to move.

"Jongho, I need you to stop hugging me right now. Come on, prepare the plates and the utensils." Jongho gave Yeosang a pout before leaving him alone that made Yeosang smile.

Yeosang was just bewildered because of their actions; he can't decipher how they could hide what they have or someone could already know their secret. He did not even know why he didn't hesitate to say yes.

As a lawyer himself, he was asking why, why did he let those things happen? How, how could he be with Jongho when he knew the consequences? When, until when their secret will be hidden? Nevertheless, he can't feel any guilt at all.

He can't feel guilt though he was currently cheating on Yunho. He can't feel guilt though he was currently lying to Yunho. He can't feel guilt; however, he was just genuinely happy to be with Jongho that he will do everything for Jongho.

And he just hopes Jongho does the same; for he trusts Jongho so much that he hopes Jongho won't break him into pieces. "Let's eat, Sang?" Yeosang gave Jongho a quick nod before putting the bowl of the meal on the table.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**ext.; mingi's café; table 3; nighttime**

Yunho slowly opened the door of the café owned by Yeosang's psychiatrist and friend, Mingi. It was Yunho's suggestion to bring Yeosang to a psychiatrist due to the depression Yeosang has went through on the first three years of their marriage.

Yunho has seen that Yeosang loosened up with Mingi that's why he kept Mingi as their family doctor.

Today, he was coming for Mingi to ask about Yeosang's condition after seven months. He sat on a table and waited for Mingi to approach him. Mingi soon noticed Yunho and sat in front of him, "Yes, Mr. Jeong? How can I help you? Consultation?"

"No need for that, Dr. Song. I'm just here to know how my husband has been. You know, to monitor him." Mingi was immediately reminded of the question he has always been asking Yeosang whenever he comes, _'Do you love him?' 'Do you love Yunho?' 'Was there any improvements with what you feel about him?'_

It wasn't actually Yunho's decision to help Yeosang with what he feels; it was actually Yeosang's decision from five years ago. He wanted to actually one day, love Yunho back. But Yeosang wanted to keep it a secret from Yunho.

And for the past five years, Yeosang has never changed his answers, _'Still a no.' 'I don't.' 'Not yet.' 'I never loved him romantically, well at least yet.' 'No, I don't think I could ever love Yunho.'_

Mingi knew that it'll just break Yunho's heart if ever he knows about this; at least for Mingi, he never wanted to see the older to be broken. He never wanted to see Yunho being hurt; well fuck it, he's in love with his best friend's husband.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Jeong. He's still the same old Yeosang who loves to work, the same old Yeosang who loves you." Yunho just nodded with Mingi's answer but he just can't seem to believe it. "Can you answer me truthfully, Dr. Song? Is there any other thing Yeosang wants you to consult about him? Please answer me, I'll promise not to tell Yeosang that you told me."

Mingi leaned back on the chair and sighed. In books he has read, the person being asked for answers would have answered right away. But Yeosang is not only his patient; Yeosang is his friend. He just shook his head. He knew that this time will soon come.

Yunho will really be asking about the truth why Yeosang asks for consultation very often. "Five years ago, he had asked me to help his emotions for you to improve; so that he could love you back." Yunho was confused; Yeosang did really ask for it?

"Yeosang asked me to help him to love you too. But you know that I can't do that, that's why I just suggested consulting him, to talk about his feelings towards you for the past five years. He actually wanted to love you back so that he wouldn't hurt you more since your marriage was forced."

"H-he did?" Mingi nodded before answering again, "But I'm sorry to tell you that, there were no improvements at all." Yunho was just silent after that while looking down; Mingi hates to see him like this. "You see, Mr. Jeong, people are like dogs tied with a leash, you can't just tie them with you all there life. You should also know how to let them go, so that they would finally be free, right?"

"How should I do that? I can never see myself loving another person just how I love Yeosang." Yunho was breaking down at the moment; realizing how fake everything was and that Yeosang doesn't really love him too.

He was confused though; he wanted to be angry to Yeosang for making him believe all his words but at the same time, after hearing that Yeosang wanted to love him back, he can't seem to stay angry at him.

"You can't see yourself or you just don't want to try? Love is a maze; you may once think that you're forever trapped in your love for a person but in the end, you just don't want to get out of it because you don't want to let go of that person yet."

"It's not that you can't love another person, but you are trapped in the thought that you'll only love one person. You see, Mr. Jeong, you have been loyal for Yeosang for the past years that's why your mind has always been loyal to him."

"But when you actually open your mind, you will finally see the way outside the maze; you will finally let yourself and Yeosang free from your love that trapped the both of you in this marriage; with you not letting Yeosang go and Yeosang not breaking free because he doesn't want to hurt you for he knows how much you love him."

"So, Mr. Jeong, face the truth already. You know what they say, 'Only the truth will set you free.'" Mingi was actually indirectly telling Yunho to break the marriage; be free from the illusion that was set in front of him: that Yeosang loves him too.

He can't stand the times when Yeosang lies to Yunho and tells him how much he loves him though he doesn't; but what hurts Mingi more is that when Yunho actually says it back.

Yunho did not say other words anymore as tears fell from his eyes. Mingi sighed and stood up and sat on the chair beside Yunho. "Mr. Jeong, look at me." His hands cupped Yunho's face as his eyes met Yunho's.

"Freedom is something that you would rarely have. When you let yourself tied to something that will cause you even more pain, it'll be harder to break free. So, don't let your feelings trap you anymore. Let yourself to love someone who will love you too."

"Open your heart to a person that will love you more than you have loved Yeosang. Open your heart to a person that will accept you as you. Love a person who will never break your heart, instead, keep it safe. Let the people love you in."

Yunho was actually relieved with every word that Mingi says as if he wanted to really break free. He wanted to finally be free from the illusion that has been trapping him; that Yeosang could actually love him too.

And as if everything has slowed down, Yunho leaned closer to Mingi and snuggled into his neck; there he let all his emotions out as Mingi hugged him.


	13. Chapter 13

**ext.; yacht; bedroom; nighttime**

Yeosang was laughing hysterically as Jongho continued to tickle him. Jongho has brought him onto their room since Yeosang was totally wasted due to the drinks they both drank when Jongho offered them to drink.

"Jongho stop!" Yeosang's face was red and Jongho did stop. He lay beside Yeosang and hugged him. Yeosang then turned to face Jongho and smiled sweetly at him. "Yes, Sangie, is there dirt on my face? Why are you staring?"

Yeosang held Jongho's face and slowly, tears from his eyes fell and that alarmed Jongho. "Don't cry, Sang. What's wrong?" Yeosang just shook his head and smiled even wider. "You see, I never felt so happy like this before; though it's just the both of us right now, it just felt so euphoric."

"You see, Jongho, I grew up in a family where I was always controlled. I never get to choose my friends, I never get to go wherever why I want, and I never even get to choose what I really want in life to the point even being a lawyer wasn't my choice."

"But now, whenever I am with you, I could really feel that I am actually free; though you knew that I'm still tied. However, don't worry for I will do everything to straighten everything up. I'll break free from the knot that was made years ago."

Yeosang faintly smiled as he waited for Jongho's answer. Actually, Jongho did not even need to answer; Yeosang just wanted to tell Jongho how much he makes Yeosang feel: relieved and happy.

Jongho was staring intently Yeosang while thinking why in the world he hates how much Yeosang looks when he cries; he hated seeing it. He was thinking how come he hates how Yeosang suffers at the moment.

He then leaned closer to Yeosang and slowly, he connected their lips while Yeosang wrapped his arms around Jongho's neck. And as the kiss deepened, Jongho was slowly moving to be on top of Yeosang. When the kiss was cut, Jongho placed his forehead on Yeosang's as he stared at him.

Jongho then thought how foolish his plan was. How could he ever think of using Yeosang for his own good? How come could he ever think of Yeosang only as his informant? How could he think of using Yeosang?

Hearing Yeosang's words just suddenly made Jongho realize that his plans were imbecilic and absurd; Yeosang has suffered enough from being in a marriage that he never wanted but Jongho just enters the , picture to break his heart?

"What is it Jongho?" Yeosang worriedly asked, seeing Jongho's gaze. "It's just that I don't know how I would put my feelings into words right now. It's just that I don't know if it's the right time yet." Yeosang then was filled with worry; what could it be?

"You can tell me what it is it though, Jongho. I won't judge." Yeosang said with a faint smile on his lips as Jongho closed his eyes. "I- I like you so much, so much that I am regretting why did I have to bring you here in the first place."

"So much that I am regretting everything that I have done in the past. So much that I am regretting how I used a secret of yours to make you agree to the interview. I am regretting so much that I am currently thinking that I should just leave you so I could never hurt you again."

Jongho then buried his face into Yeosang's neck as Yeosang just stayed still to hear Jongho's words. "Jongho, I want to tell you that I have already forgiven you for that. And if it wasn't for the article you did, San would be spending more months in prison, right? I heard he's going to be out of prison next week since the evidences were already confirmed, right?"

"And remember how you hated Jung Wooyoung and his father? I heard that his father was now already out in politics and Jung Wooyoung was still nowhere to be found at the moment. Isn't that somehow making the situation a little better? They'll soon be paying for what they did."

Yeosang caressed Jongho's back as the reporter still cried. It doesn't bother him even if Jongho would cry and cry, he just wished for Jongho to feel better. And after a few moments of crying, Jongho looked up to Yeosang. "I'm such a jerk, aren't I? I should be the one comforting you right now, right? But look, you're the one comforting me."

"No, it's fine-"

"Don't, Yeosang." There Jongho started to slowly undress Yeosang as Yeosang just let him with what he is doing. Once again, Jongho kissed Yeosang, "I don't want to hear you again talking about Yunho, your marriage or even that motherfucker who made San suffer in jail. Just let me make you feel good."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**ext.; yacht; bedroom; daytime**

Yeosang woke up feeling tired as Jongho hugged him tighter. He smiled before fully opening his eyes to see Jongho smiling while his eyes were closed. Yeosang giggled before leaning to Jongho to kiss him.

"Hey, good morning." Jongho mumbled. "Get up, I want to take a bath, I feel so sticky, Jongho. Let go of me." Yeosang said as Jongho pouted at him. "Are you sure you don't want another round?"

"Jongho!"

"Alright, just kidding." Jongho stood up and carried Yeosang with him to the bathroom and the next thing happened, the bathroom was filled with both of their moans.

**ext.; yacht; kitchen; daytime**

As Yeosang was waiting for Jongho to get out of their room, he took his phone and tried to find a signal and hopefully check the things he had missed. After a few lifts of phone, he soon found a stable place where there's a signal.

He looked around the social media and few of his notifications before seeing something that has shook his whole existence; with his hand shaking, he almost dropped his phone as tears flowed through his cheek. "Yeosang? Something happened?"

"Bring this god damn yacht back to the pier." Jongho's eyebrows furrowed as he took another step out of their room. Yeosang doesn't seem to be on a good mood; he seemed to burst. Jongho walked closer, holding Yeosang's hand but was denied. "I said, bring this god damn yacht back to the pier!"

"What is it Yeosang? What's the problem?"

"The problem?! You and your lies! I trusted you with all my heart, Jongho. I trusted you to keep my heart safe and sound but why? Why did you have to lie to me if you're just going to break my trust?"

Yeosang's eyes can't stop tearing up as he was still broken; he just expected Jongho to keep his secret away from everyone and finally settle peacefully with him. "Why do you have to break my heart? Why do you have to make me feel like this again? Why do you have to let the others know about the only secret I want you to hide when I want you to keep it?"

"Why, Jongho? You told me to trust you when I don't usually just trust people so fast but I did when you told me to. But why do you have to be also the person to break my trust from you?"

"Yeosang, what do you-"

"Why did you published that fucking article when you told me you're going to keep it away?!" Jongho was stunned; he never once touched his laptop after publishing the article about San.

There was no way he's going to break the promise he made. There was no way he could and would hurt Yeosang after last night. There was no way he could do those things. "No, Yeosang, I did not publish that-"

"What do you mean?! The article was named under your name, Jongho!"

"I don't know how it happened, Yeosang. I only have the one and only copy of it in my laptop." Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows as he was panting due to tears, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, because you said that you trust me. Yes, because you said that you like me too." Yeosang was taken aback with what Jongho said. "The audacity you have to say that! After what the article has affected me and Yunho's reputation, you really think that I could believe you? How can I trust you after that Jongho?"

"Because have you seen me opening my laptop? I didn't even bring my laptop with me. So please, Yeosang, believe me. I did not do that. I can't bring myself to hurt you, you know that."

Yeosang shook his head looked down. He can't make himself believe Jongho; his brain and system won't though there's a part of him that he wants to believe him. "I can't, Jongho. Not right now. Please, just let me go first and bring the yacht back first."


	14. Chapter 14

**ext.; yacht; cockpit; daytime**

"Make sure that we'll by the pier once I got out of the room." Silence answered Yeosang's order as he entered the room. Jongho was silently moving while he went to the yacht's cockpit to maneuver the yacht.

He was still devastated by the fact that Yeosang won't believe him and the fact someone actually knew the thing about the secret and created an article about it. Jongho sighed as the yacht slowly moved and as it moved, he took out his phone to check the article.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**Eight Years of Continuous Lies of Kang Yeosang**  
_November 19, 2020 by_ **JH Choi**

Almost everyone in Seoul knows about the actor, Jeong Yunho and his husband who's a well-known lawyer, Kang Yeosang. The couple was known through-out the Seoul for Yunho's acting skills and Yeosang's successful trials.

Many people have been amazed by them; sometimes envious for how perfect their marriage is. They were once called as the 'Epitome of Togetherness' for they still stayed strong throughout the long eight years.

But as everyone also knew, that not all marriage is perfect; not all marriage stays the same as the first day they got married and not all marriage is what it seems when everyone sees and now, you're about to see the truth behind the Jeong-Kang couple.

The eight years of continuous lies of the one and only Kang Yeosang; eight years of pretending to love his husband, Jeong Yunho. Earlier, an anonymous person has recorded a conversation of Kang and a said psychiatrist at a café.

The doctor and Kang were talking about his husband. The voice message indicates that Kang was asked by the psychiatrist if he ever loved Jeong.

Kang then answers that he never once loved Yunho; but then he has also stated that he can't divorce him or file an annulment for he never wanted to hurt Jeong's feelings.

_*insert voicemail*_  
(Bold- YS, Italic- Pyschiatrist)

_"So, do you love him?"_

**_"No. I have never felt that way_ ** **_towards him before. Not even once."_ **

_Silence._

**_"I never once loved him. But you know, xxx, Yunho is fragile. I can never bring myself to hurt him. Plus, him being the only person I could trust, do you expect me to break his trust?"_ **

Now with this being exposed, the public has their eyes on Kang Yeosang; is love really not present with Kang's actions whenever he was seen being with Jeong Yunho?

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**ext.; yacht; cockpit; daytime**

As Jongho set his eyes on the article, he felt his heart being heavy as he was bemused by how in the earth did the person who posted this had an access in Seized at the same time had the same and exact copy of the article he originally wrote.

Jongho almost dropped his phone as anger was slowly consuming him while he was thinking why did the person who posted this do it and what were their intentions; to ruin Yeosang and Yunho?

Was this another doing of Jung Wooyoung and his father? If so, why did they did it when it was peaceful and quiet? Are they bombs to explode just then?

Lost in his thoughts, Jongho wasn't aware of Yeosang calling him. "Jongho wake up! We're going to bump into the pier!" Yeosang ran towards Jongho and aggressively shook him,

Jongho who was lost then was awoken from his thoughts and immediately stops the yacht at the right moment. "What were you thinking? What if we got hurt? What if you go hurt? Didn't you think that I'll be very worried?"

There, Jongho just pulled Yeosang into a tight hug, not wanting to let go of the older. Tears rushed from his eyes down through his cheeks as he was sobbing. "Whether you believe or not, I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't the person who published the article."

"You don't deserve the harsh and hurtful comments there for you have the reason why you never loved Yunho back. But at least you still thought of not breaking the marriage for the sake of his feelings and now you're slowly breaking free from it."

"Whether you like it or not, I will always support you with what you want to do. Divorce or annulment with Yunho, you slowly achieving your dreams, being an even more successful lawyer or just you being finally free, I'll always stay by your side and support you."

"I just don't want to lose you, Sang. I just want you to always stay by my side, never leave me. I just want you all alone and I am going to be fine. Just trust and believe in me, Yeosang, that's all I am going to ask."

And as if everything was slowly fading away, Yeosang then slowly let go of the hug to see Jongho crying. The younger was a mess as Yeosang dried the tears with his own hand. "Not today, Jjong. Let's just meet once the coast is clear."

Leaving Jongho was not in the options at the first place. Yeosang really thought that something real would really last; but everything he had with Jongho was just ephemeral.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**int.; jeong's residence; living room; daytime**

Walking towards the door of the house where Yeosang usually stays, he opened the door with a weary heart. There, he was welcomed by Yunho who was preparing breakfast at the moment and there, he was still thinking about Jongho.

He did not know how or when it started but one day, he was already falling hard for Jongho; his world being in slow motion whenever he's with Jongho, he forgets everything and he only sees Jongho and he is genuinely happy whenever he's with Jongho.

Yeosang couldn't stop this foreign feeling; perhaps his first time.

The first time he felt the butterflies, the first time he was so conscious about his looks, the first time he always wanted to be presentable, the first time he missed someone so bad and the first time he wanted to hold someone so tight that he doesn't want to let go.

But after what happened earlier, he did not know. He no longer knows the younger's true feelings. Is Jongho just playing with him? The answer's unknown until now, but Yeosang is holding onto what Jongho said that keeps his hopes up, "Just trust me, I'll keep you safe." Then that means Jongho cares for him, at least.

Drowned in his thoughts, Yeosang didn't notice Yunho sitting beside him on the couch, "Yeosang? Are there any problems?" Yunho asked while he started to caress Yeosang's back.

Since last week, Yunho felt Yeosang being distant to him. He could feel that Yeosang was slowly drifting away from him as if Yeosang was being taken away from him; for all those years that they were married, Yunho has always feared of losing Yeosang.

Yunho just can't seem to let go of Yeosang; though it's pretty much obvious that Yeosang wasn't really interested with him at all and though it has always seemed that Yeosang was just seeing Yunho as someone tied to him just because they're married.

But Yunho knew that everything will end; those times with Yeosang, the times he would come home and wait for Yeosang, those times that he'll cook the breakfast for them, those times he has shared while he's with Yeosang that could be ended just by a signature on the paper.

"Yeosang, do you already want to file a divorce?" Yunho's question has shaken Yeosang's entire existence. He was pretty sure that he heard those words from Yunho but at the same time, he wasn't sure. And slowly, he looked at Yunho who was just looking at him warmly.

"I know that you have been suffering from the past eight years and I kept blaming myself for just noticing it last week. I hated myself for not being able to know how you were just forcing and faking everything just for the sake of our marriage. That's why I am letting you go, Yeosang. I wanted you to be free after all those years."

Yunho's hands are now stroking Yeosang's hair as tears fell from his eyes. Yeosang was still speechless after what Yunho was saying. He never expected those words from Yunho; as if he was just dreaming all along.

"I want you to finally be happy, Yeosang. I want you to feel how it is to love, I want you to find the person whom you'll love the most that you're willing to risk everything for that person just like how I love you, until now." The lump in Yunho's throat felt like it was getting bigger as the second passes.

"I have thought about this thoroughly, Yeosang. You don't have to worry about my father. I am going to him and I'll make sure that you'll finally be free. Just like a bird that's freed from its cage, right? Just trust me."

Yeosang was slowly being awoken from the sudden blockage of his thoughts due to not being able to comprehend the things happening. Is this really it, the feeling of freedom? "If you're thinking about the article earlier, I have it already taken of and you don't need to worry about me, I'm slowly accepting the fact that you can't love me back."

"But today, you seemed to bothered, Yeosang. Care to tell me? At least now, as Yunho your best friend and not Yunho who's your husband that's going to be you ex-husband soon," Yunho said after wiping his tears away. "Come on, you could trust me, as if I have exposed you to one of your crushes back in high school."

The last sentence made Yeosang smile; at least he has his best friend back now. "Will you really be okay, Yun? You don't have to do this. I've been used to what I am doing for the past five years." Yunho just nodded at Yeosang.

"It'll just be awkward if we continued this marriage knowing that you're not feeling the same way as I am, right? So you don't have to worry, Yeosang. It's really fine. Now come on, tell me what's bugging you. Are you in love?"

Yeosang hesitated for a moment before answering, "I-I actually am," He looked down as soon as he said those words. It did broke Yunho's heart but then, he knew that he should not let himself break down once again. "So, who is it?" Yunho replied in a happy tone. "Reporter Choi Jongho."

Yunho listened to Yeosang as he described Jongho. Though it hurts, Yunho was just thankful for Yeosang being in his life. Yeosang may hurt him, but it's part of our life to be hurt. And as we are hurt, we should also learn to move on.

He was then also thankful for Mingi for he made Yunho realize what he really need to do; letting go. And there he leaned that not all people who became part of our life would stay and in the end, we should learn to let them go.

And lastly, Yunho learned to open his heart to welcome other people; without being afraid to love and to be hurt. To welcome other people that wants to love him too.

"Sleep well, Sang." Yunho softly said to Yeosang who has fallen asleep on his shoulder. "You're finally free at last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there !! please do not forget to keep on streaming on yt, genie and voting on different voting apps to get ateez their wins !! you can find more info on [ atz ww](https://twitter.com/ATEEZWorldwide) !! you can reach out to me at [ my twt](https://twitter.com/PIRATEP0P) if u have other questions <3


	15. Chapter 15

**int.; jeong's residence; living room; afternoon**

The afternoon did not welcome both Yeosang and Yunho nicely as their morning did. Yeosang was awoken due to a knock heard from their door. Slowly opening his eyes, he has already seen Yunho opening the door.

It was Yunho's father and Yunho's manager. Yeosang soon sat immediately as the guests entered. He's quite a mess so he greeted them before going upstairs to their room.

Yunho greeted his father and his manager then going to the kitchen to offer those drinks and snacks. Yunho was sure that they were at their house to discuss the article online. It gained a lot of harsh comments and Yunho did not like those.

When he has gotten back at the living room, Yeosang was sitting in front of the guests and he swiftly put the tray of snacks and beverages on the table. "So, what brings you here, Ms. Nam and dad?" Yunho started.

He then reached out for Yeosang's hand and felt his hand frozen cold; which means that he's nervous. Yunho held it tight as his father's jaw clenched and there's only one thing it means: something's not going well.

"I know that you have already seen the article, Yeosang." He spoke and Yeosang gave a nod. "And I also know that Yunho has already done something to take the article down that's why it's no longer found anywhere. But still, a lot of people had seen it."

Yunho sighed and sat up straight to look at his manager's eyes. "What's exactly your point?" Ms. Nam raised his eyebrow and looked at Yunho's father; he gave the lady a nod as a go signal to speak.

"It has affected both of your reputations, obviously. But then, Yeosang's reputation has been damaged even more. My point is, you, Yeosang," she pointed at Yeosang. "You should not drag Yunho in this mess."

"Leave tonight," His father spoke. "And make sure that no one will ever find you again. Don't worry about your family; I'll take care of them and the divorce papers? I'll take care of them too. If you want to go at the other side of the world, I'll take care of it too. House, needs and other things; just don't ever come back."

"Father," Yunho said in a serious tone making Yeosang flinch. "Bold of you to assume that I'll let you do that to Yeosang? Do you think I will let you make Yeosang go away? Father, he's still my best friend after all!" That moment, Yunho's voice raised a little.

Yeosang was now thinking of what might happen if he ever leaves, is that it? Leaving Yunho alone; will it make their situation better? Leaving his family alone; will the Jeong finally stop bothering them if he leaves? Leaving Jongho alone; will he finally forget about him?

"I am doing this for your sake! Do you really want your reputation to be all damaged because of the god damn article about your husband?!" Yunho sighed once again and shook his head.

He could let Yeosang be free, but then, he still doesn't know if he could bear to live without Yeosang at least as his friend. "No, father, you're doing this for your own sake and not mine. My reputation? I don't even care at all."

"Yunho! Watch your words. Someone might hear you from outside." The panicking lady said as she shushed Yunho. "Ms. Nam, just like what I have said, I don't care. And sending Yeosang away? No, dad, you will not."

"Yunho, I will." Yeosang stood up and looked at Yunho's father and his manager. "If this is the only way to make everything okay and if this is the only way you wouldn't be associated with this issue anymore then I will. I'll do what your father says."

"But, Yeosang, let's talk about this once more. Don't just jump into decisions you might regret in the end." Yunho held Yeosang's hand. "I have thought of this thoroughly, Yunho. I will never let you to be dragged into an issue that will damage you even more."

"So you will leave me just to keep my reputation safe? Could you bear being away with me and your family?" Yeosang looked at Yunho who's telling him not to go. "I could."

As Yeosang was in a mess right now, he thought of being away for somehow; to get away from everything to let himself rest; away from everything to avoid and escape at least.

_───_ _･_ _｡ﾟ_ _☆_ _: *._ _☽_ _.* :_ _☆_ _ﾟ_ _. ───_

**int.; jongho's house; bedroom; afternoon**

Jongho was packing his things semi-unconsciously while he kept thinking of Yeosang. This morning after Yeosang has left him inside the yacht, he found out that he was set to leave the day after tomorrow.

So fast, just like that he'll be leaving everything behind to start a new life at somewhere else. But then, he was still disappointed not to spend the rest of his time in Seoul with Yeosang; which worries him.

But the thing is that he needs to find out first who posted the article under his name. Jongho will make sure that they will pay for what they did; for because of they have done, he lost the only person he has been so in love with.


End file.
